The present invention is directed to a hexagonal board game that allows players to change the landscape of the board as the game is played.
The hexagonal board game of the present game is a game of strategy and of a small amount of luck that is played with dice.
The game calls for strategy, for the game provides a board that changes its board appearance upon the each player's turn.
The changing of the board appearance will allow players to block moves that can be made on the board by opposing players while facilitating their own moves.
Each game played on the board game of the present invention will have its own unique feel and strategy, so no strategy can be pre-calculated to win the game.
The game calls for players to think on the spot with regards to their present move and with regards to their opponents future moves.
The purpose of the game is to have a player start his player piece on one side of the hexagonal board game and to reach the other side of the board game. Player pieces can only be moved in linear paths that are within tiles of the games. The novelty of the game is that the paths are in constant flux and the flux is determined by the players of the game.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a hexagonal board game that requires players to strategize their every move, thereby improving their critical thinking abilities.